


During

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fanfic inspired by The Lies We Tell Ourselves by CariadWinter. She is so brilliant and the fanfic she wrote really broke my heart. I've always wanted to do this but I was afraid I wouldn't know how to finish it. But now I think I can't hold it back anymore. I need to write this. </p><p>I've always wanted to see the scene where Merlin rescued Arthur's life and where all of Arthur's friends and families gathered together watching the video of Arthur's suicide note. So I tried to write it myself and satisfy my own emotional needs. It's not a complete story because I didn't intend to write one. I just want to write these two scenes and that'd be all.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lies We Tell Ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566803) by [CariadWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariadWinter/pseuds/CariadWinter). 



> This is a fanfic inspired by The Lies We Tell Ourselves by CariadWinter. She is so brilliant and the fanfic she wrote really broke my heart. I've always wanted to do this but I was afraid I wouldn't know how to finish it. But now I think I can't hold it back anymore. I need to write this. 
> 
> I've always wanted to see the scene where Merlin rescued Arthur's life and where all of Arthur's friends and families gathered together watching the video of Arthur's suicide note. So I tried to write it myself and satisfy my own emotional needs. It's not a complete story because I didn't intend to write one. I just want to write these two scenes and that'd be all.

医院的白色灯光从未像现在这样刺眼，浓烈的药水味似乎比平日里都要刺鼻一些。除了带着细小黑点的白色地板和来来往往的脚步，Merlin发现自己看不见其他任何东西。

第一个闯进视线的是Morgana，Merlin发现自己用了大概两分钟才认出眼前的人是谁。她为什么会在这里？Merlin想到护士在他耳边吼着联络人的联系方式，或者是之类的什么的，不知道，但他的身体似乎勉强说出了Morgana的名字——那会是Arthur的选择，会是他想要的——她抓着自己的肩膀试图问些什么，但Merlin听不清楚，Morgana的声音听起来那么遥远，过了很久他才意识到她是在跟自己说话。

“Merlin，我需要你集中注意力，告诉我，Arthur怎么样了？”他有点听不清，Morgana的声音显得很断续，也许她还让他看着她的眼睛了，他不能确定。

“手术室……没有呼吸……Arthur死了……没有心跳……不知道该怎么办……Arthur……我不知道该怎么办……”他知道自己没有在哭，他确信自己没有在哭，他怎么可能哭呢？Morgana的眼圈有些发红，她把他抱住了，她为什么要抱他？Arthur还在手术室里，他还不知道Arthur能不能活下来，他还不知道自己应不应该活下来。

他想到他进入Arthur公寓的那一刻，一切都干净整洁得过分，空气里还漂浮着淡淡的清洁用品气味，Arthur在打扫这件事上总是精细可怕，Merlin为这件事嘲笑过他一万次，他也为Merlin公寓的乱糟糟反击过一万次，但这是午夜，没人在午夜打扫公寓。

屋子里前所未有的冷清，Merlin以为Arthur还没回来。但事实并不是那样，Arthur靠在沙发上看起来像是睡着了。但这种事从没发生过，他总能感觉到Arthur的，即使是处在同一幢屋子的不同房间里。他总能感觉到Arthur的存在的，有时候这让他烦闷，但更多的时候这让他感到安心。可是现在不一样，他的眼睛可以看见Arthur，因为他就坐在那里，可是身体却感觉不到任何东西了，仿佛面前放着的只是一个Arthur形状的人偶，里面没有灵魂。这时候他才发现，Arthur的嘴唇太白了，Arthur的脸色太白了，Arthur的手太冷了，他为什么这么冷？他为什么不睁开眼睛？他为什么没有呼吸了？

把Arthur的身体扯到地上的动作似乎太大了，可是侧着脑袋的Arthur像是没有知觉的娃娃，他以为他会睁开眼睛抱怨Merlin用力过大，但Arthur连睫毛都没有颤动一下。他用上了自己知道的所有急救方法，按压胸口，人工呼吸，也许他有哪里做得不对，因为这些都没有起到作用。Arthur没有睁开眼睛，他的胸口没有起伏，他的身体变得更冷了。不，不不不不不……你不能这样对我……你不能这样对我！他意识到自己已经在捶打Arthur的胸口了，也许他会打断Arthur的肋骨，但他需要他的心跳。

“醒过来！醒过来！你这个白痴！给我醒过来！”他将嘴唇与他想贴，把空气送向气管。他将全身的力气都用在手臂上，Arthur没有醒过来，他的身体在他手掌下一点点滑开。

“你是说最先发现Arthur的人是他？天哪……”他不知道自己为什么会听到这个，也许是因为他听见了Arthur的名字。

“Merlin，我知道这一切对你来讲很可怕，但是你需要振作起来，你需要相信Arthur会没事。”Gwen是什么时候来的？还有Lance？他们在说什么？Arthur出事了？Arthur出了什么事？Arthur现在怎么样了？

“你胆敢这样对我！你胆敢就这么离开我！”他听见自己在大吼，只是不确定他说了些什么。但是他感觉到了，Arthur的心跳，他的胸口恢复了起伏，尽管只是一点点。他感到了他的呼吸——在此之前，他并不知道自己屏住了呼吸——救护车，他需要救护车。

他想接下来冲进来的是Leon，因为医院的双门被猛地推开，响亮的脚步和粗重的喘息足以让Merlin抬起头。

“Arthur怎么样了？”

“我们还不知道。手术室里一点消息都没有。”

所以他确实把Arthur送到医院了，所以他并没有想象他在挽回什么。

“他为什么要这么做？在这之前最后跟他联络过的人是谁？”

他为什么要这么做？Merlin在脑子里搜寻着答案。他是最了解Arthur的人，他知道Arthur喜欢哪种颜色的地板，哪种颜色的家具，知道他喜欢把什么颜色的西装配上什么颜色的领带，知道他吃三明治的时候喜欢配什么酱料，知道他喜欢跑步，喜欢游泳，知道他讨厌鱼，讨厌一切有触角的东西，他曾经是最了解Arthur的人——因为他真的不知道Arthur为什么这么做。他发现他不知道Arthur过去两个月的任何事，这让他感到恐慌。因为两个月前，他的生活还处在他应该知道Arthur每天遇上的每一件事，午餐吃的是汉堡还是沙拉，夜晚看的是哪部电影的状态，可是现在，Arthur像是生命中的另外一个陌生人，有着自己的轨迹，自己的生活，只是Merlin连其中的分毫都不知道而已。

但仔细想想其实并不止两个月。他们这样有多久了呢？是什么让他们变成这样的？他拼了命地思索，直到眼睛开始发疼，呼吸变得紧绷。

“Merlin！冷静下来。看着我，看着我！”他抬头，Lance的脸庞近在咫尺。“我需要你跟着我一起呼吸，你可以做得到的，跟着我呼吸，好么？”

呼吸，这应该不难。只是身体似乎真的不听指令。

“他本该是最了解Arthur的人！”

“闭嘴！Elyan！我们都没能注意到！我们谁都没有注意到！”

他本该是最了解Arthur的人，他本该比别人先注意到的。可是他没有，这一切都是他的错。他离开了Arthur，他选择了Gwaine，而Arthur现在选择结束自己的生命了，这一切都是他的错。

“这不是Merlin的错。”他听见Morgana这么说。你错了，你不知道发生了什么，你不知道我是怎么伤害他的。“你对他说了什么？我知道在Arthur……在他那么做之前，他去了你那里。你对他说了什么？”

“Morgana……”

“他是你的儿子！该死的！你到底对他说了什么让他宁愿结束自己的生命？Arthur跟我不一样！他不会像我这样离开你！难道你就不知道你会把他逼上这条路？！”

“好了，Morgana。在Arthur离开手术室之前，谁都不要责怪谁。我们现在需要关心的是Arthur，而不是谁该承担责任。”

这似乎是唯一让大家安静下来的理由。

空气沉寂下来，等待，接下来只有等待。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The content of Arthur's suicide note was a translation of Arthur's suicide note in The Lies We Tell Ourselves. 
> 
> When I read CariadWinter's fic, I was so moved by Arthur's final words and I really cried hard for it. It has been some time since I wanted to do this. To write a scene where Merlin and all the others watched this video together and showed their own reaction because they were both sad and surprised that Arthur cared about them more than they thought he would. And it's kind of important to me so I just have to do it.
> 
> Hope CariadWinter wouldn't mind that I didn't ask for her permission before I post this.

Merlin医院走廊的深蓝色连排座椅上的时候Morgana过来叫他。

“你应该看看这个。”Morgana对他说道。

Merlin盯着她手里银灰色的笔记本电脑发愣，过了好一会儿才认出这是Arthur的。他皱起眉头，看见Elyan和Percival站在Morgana身后望着他。他想起来大概一小时前，他们被派去Arthur家里为他拿些衣物来，他们一定是在Arthur的电脑里发现了什么，才把它一起带来了。

可是Arthur还没有脱离危险，医生说只有他醒过来才可以说得上是脱离了生命危险，如果他醒过来的话。

所以，到底是什么这么重要，让Morgana认为他现在应该看看呢？

于是他望向Morgana的眼睛，他想自己看起来一定疑惑极了，因为Morgana的眼神不需要任何语言就可以回答Merlin的问题。遗书——Arthur……最后的话。

“Arthur把它放在了桌子上，可能是……可能是想跟我们说些什么。你昨天忙着救他所以没有看见，Percival把它拿过来的。Arthur一定是在关电脑之前就……睡着了，电脑快没电了，我们需要找个可以用的电源，还有一个私密一点的地方，去看看Arthur说了些什么。”

Merlin注意到她很刻意地略过了每一个需要提起Arthur做了什么，以及他现在的状态的词，他很高兴她这么做了，因为他也无法接受那些会提起事实的词语。

“我知道这很难，但是我们想问问你准备好了没有。我认为，我们应该一起看。”

Morgana说的是对的。他知道这不是他一个人的事，尽管此刻他一边想把电脑完全砸烂，让那该死的“遗言”见鬼去，一边又疯了一样想知道Arthur到底说了什么。那是Arthur最后……那是Arthur在昏迷之前最后的话，他需要知道Arthur说了什么，他需要一点证明，让他知道他还能听见Arthur的声音，看见他说话的样子。

他们进入了一间休息室，Morgana把笔记本电脑放在房间中央的茶几上，接着矮身坐到红色的沙发上。Gwen坐到她旁边，Lance站在Gwen身后用手按住她的肩膀，Leon站在Morgana身后没有说话。Elyan和Percival站在Leon旁边，Uther拒绝坐下，他笔直着腰杆站在墙边，嘴唇抿成紧绷的坚硬线条——只有这时候，Merlin才会意识到Arthur跟他有多相像。

Morgana的手指在触摸板上滑动，鼠标被移到视频窗口中间，她点了点触摸板，屏幕上的画面就开始活动起来。

Arthur的屋子里光线很暗，他坐在他家的那张灰色布艺沙发上，一张Merlin已经熟悉得不能再熟悉的沙发。Merlin和Arthur一起坐在那里看了不下一百部电影，更不要提那些漫长没有尽头的剧集。他们坐在这张沙发上喝酒，醉得不省人事，早晨四肢交缠着从沙发上醒来，总要抱怨过高的沙发扶手让他们的脖子要命得疼。Merlin曾经把中餐外卖泼到沙发的一角上，Arthur怒不可遏，坚持要把整张沙发搬出去洗涤，结果就是接下来的一个礼拜他们都只能把地毯当成坐垫，每天被看电视这一样活动折磨得腰酸背痛。

可是现在，Arthur只是打开了沙发边一盏白色的台灯，昏暗灯光隐隐勾勒出Arthur的身体，让他们刚好可以看到Arthur的脸庞。他穿着那件红色的套头衫，他最喜欢的那件，Merlin知道因为这件是Merlin给他买的。他记得Arthur刚刚看到这件礼物时嫌弃地撅嘴的样子，也记得在自己多次催促下终于套上了衣服的Arthur偷偷露出笑容。也就是这样的时刻，Merlin记起，自己为什么会爱上Arthur，为什么即使知道没有可能，仍旧一直守在他身边，等待着或许，或许有一天，奇迹会出现。

坐在电脑前的Arthur看起来很疲惫，浓重的黑眼圈，苍白的脸庞，连平日里足以称得上耀眼的金发也黯淡下去。眼前的这个人很难让他联想到自己所熟知的那个Arthur，那个皮肤永远因为阳光带着点小麦色，无论工作多么辛苦都会早起晨跑，身上从未缺少生机的Arthur。眼前的这个人疲倦，消瘦，更重要的是，绝望。他是有多久没有好好睡过了呢？因为Merlin看不到他眼里的光了。Arthur眼里的光，那是跟火苗一样不会熄灭的东西。有很长一段时间，Merlin都是靠他眼里的那个光点生存下来的。生活很糟糕，而Arthur看起来就像是永远不会被打败那样。那让Merlin感到骄傲，也感到安心。因为他在Arthur身边，Arthur在他身边，那就像是吸收了Arthur身上的光线，就像是自己也变成了无法被打败的人。而眼前的Arthur眼里并没有光，他有的只是倦意。他的视线指向屏幕中的自己，然后他开口说道：

“首先，我想说这不是任何人的错。我想这么做已经很久了，只是今天终于找到了勇气。谁都不许责怪自己，是我自己要这么做的，是我。这是我的选择，而且……我很抱歉。我知道这会让一些人很不好受，我希望可以得到你们的原谅。不过我很自私，一直都是。”

见鬼……Arthur……愚蠢的，讨人厌的，混蛋的Arthur！

他看到Gwen已经止不住地哭起来了，Morgana的脸色有些苍白，Lance坐到沙发扶手上把Gwen抱进怀里，Leon把手放到了Morgana背上。

“父亲，”站在墙边的Uther的背脊僵直了一些，似乎是没有意识到自己会是第一个被提到的人。又或者，他只是没法适应自己听见的是屏幕上Arthur的影像称呼他为父亲，在他知道真正的Arthur还躺在病房里昏迷不醒的时候。“我一直都想成为你想要的那种儿子。”Arthur的语调比平时弱了许多。Merlin不能确定这是因为那些止痛药还是因为Arthur的疲惫，他只是感到胸口窒息一般紧绷，眼泪没法控制地汹涌而出，“我从来都只想尽力让你骄傲。但我无法成为那个人了，我很抱歉。”屏幕中的Arthur轻声说着，却并没有避开视线。也许是因为他知道自己不再需要躲避Uther的眼睛，又或者对他来讲一切都快要结束，所以说出实话并没有想象中那么困难。“我是那么想要追随你的脚步，但我的心真的无法顺从。我应该说出来的，告诉你我的感受，我的需要。但我无法承受会让你失望的可能，所以我保持了沉默。你要求得那么多，父亲，有时候是太多了。”Arthur停顿下来。而看着这一切让Merlin嘴唇发白。Arthur的语气里没有责备，没有埋怨，只是平静，甚至还带着点轻松。是什么让一个人完全放弃生的希望，把死亡当做唯一的解脱和出路？是什么让Arthur，他的Arthur，在结束自己的生命之前可以露出轻松的表情？Uther的身体已经坚硬得像是一具雕像，他的肩膀紧绷起来，脸色灰白得可怕。“现在我想要告诉你，我需要你听我说，”Arthur的语气突然变得认真起来，他的声音仍旧平静，只是他的表情，或是他的声调，有什么变了，让他看起来多了一点生机。然后Merlin认出来，那是Arthur为他人战斗的表情，那是他常常被Merlin嘲笑的“骑士脸”，是Arthur保护身边的人的表情，“别再干预Morgana的事了，她有权力过自己想要的生活，作为她的父亲，你有义务给予她你的爱，你的支持和你的理解。那就是她想要的一切。在所有事情太迟之前给她这些吧，做一个你一直以来应该做的父亲。试着去认识你的外孙，他是个很棒的孩子。”他知道Uther流泪了，因为他很快把眼泪抹去了，可是Merlin看到了一切。

“Morgana，我很抱歉我不在你身边。”当他叫出Morgana的名字的时候，Morgana的身体明显地颤抖了一下。“我应该支持你的。我应该维护你，却没有那么做。”Arthur的视线出现了片刻的下沉。“我们会变成这样是我的错，我希望你会原谅我。”他重新抬起头，像是看向了Morgana的眼睛，“你是如此一位优秀，美丽而智慧的女性，你从来都比我坚强。请一定要幸福地生活下去。我知道这不关我的事，但我认为你应该坐下来跟Leon好好谈谈。他还爱着你。没有你在身边，他变得很不一样了。我想你也还爱着他。”Arthur，他的傻瓜一样的Arthur，装作对什么都不在乎，却把每一个人都放在心里。真的在乎，真的关心，把所有的爱都遮掩得密不透风，让自己看起来像一个混蛋。“只是…不论你的选择是什么，不要从获得真爱的机会身边走开。我那么做了，我不希望你犯和我一样的错误。”而这话，像一记重拳一般击在Merlin胸口，疼得喘不过气。

“Mordred，我知道或许对你来说要看这些还太早了，但是也许等你长大一些，你妈妈就会把它给你看了。她很棒你知道吗，你的妈妈。”Arthur的脸上露出笑容，浅淡的白色灯光里，他看起来温和得像是邻家的大男孩，“从来都拥有远超她年龄应有的智慧。我很抱歉我没能陪伴你度过那些本该与你一同度过的时间，这没有借口。从我听说的来看，你是个超级棒的孩子，跟你妈妈一样聪明。我给你留了几样东西，为你长大之后。你的父母会知道怎么做的。不过有些事我现在就想告诉你。第一，你的妈妈并不像她希望你相信的那么坚强，所以永远记得要好好照顾她。第二，你的父亲将会是你人生遇到的最棒的男人，他爱你超过一切。在你出生的时候他把你抱在怀里，那是他这辈子最骄傲的一天。我在那里，把一切都录下来了。所以，在你青春期叛逆得最疯狂的时候，记住他们都很爱你，他们只想给你最好的。第三，你的外公并不是大灰狼，他只是喜欢把自己想象成那样。给他一个机会，好吗？”这是Merlin第一次看到Morgana哭。她的眼泪一滴一滴地掉下来，喉咙里没发出一点声音。Leon在她身后抚上她的脖子，Morgana并没有离开。

“Gwen和Lance，”原本已经要把脸庞埋进Lance脖颈里的Gwen兀地回头，Lance也抬起视线，直视向屏幕里Arthur的眼睛，“好好爱彼此。永远。好好照顾对方。你们是我们所有人当中唯一的希望，你们让我们知道美好并不仅仅存在于童话。”他停顿了一会儿，稍稍偏过脑袋，“Lance，记得每晚都要抱着她，告诉她你有多爱她，向她保证你永远永远不会放开她。Gwen，在他变得固执又不愿休息的时候，记得提醒他，他已经找到他要寻找的东西了，如果他忘记了，那就太可悲了。”Arthur的嘴角扬起笑容，他的嘴唇正在一点点变得苍白，可是他还是笑了。这个笑容让Merlin想要冲进病房里紧紧抱住Arthur的身体再也不放开。眼前的Arthur像是随时都会消失的虚影，好像只要伸出手去，一切就会消失不见。Gwen再次把脸埋进Lance胸口，Merlin只能看到她颤抖的肩膀和Lance更加用力的拥抱。

“Percy，Elyan，Leon，”被叫到名字的三个人抬起头，与Lance一样，在此之前他们或多或少地避开了视线。Merlin知道他们是不愿意记住这样的Arthur。他们几个在一起的时候，Arthur总是看起来最坚定的那一个。在他们足球比赛时因为输球差点闹翻的时候，在Percival失去父母的时候，在Elyan被学校的恶霸起伏的时候，在Leon以为自己没法考上大学的时候，Arthur从来都是大家的支柱一样的存在。他们相信Arthur，依靠Arthur，即使是在事情变得最糟糕的时候，也没有停止过把Arthur当做他们的希望。“从我有记忆以来我们就是朋友。我想让你们知道，我很抱歉我把你们推开了。对你们来讲我从来不是一个很好的朋友。你们都很棒。请信任彼此，永远忠诚。当生活变得糟糕的时候，只有你们在一起才是最强大的。还有Leon，告诉我姐姐你有多爱她。Morgana也许会表现得好像自己不在乎任何人或任何事，但是我们都知道那不是真的。你们在一起的时候很棒，现在仍旧可以，不要让机会逃走。”Leon是等到Arthur最后一句说完才捂住了眼睛。Morgana握住Leon的手，稍稍加重了力度。Leon回握过去，放下手掌，让眼泪没有遮掩得流下来。

屏幕中的Arthur像是突然想到了什么，因为他的笑容忽然明亮起来。身体稍稍前倾，Arthur望着镜头的眼神无比专注。“Merlin，首先我需要你别再哭了，”这句话让Merlin的呼吸猛地被卡在了嗓子眼，屏幕里微笑着的Arthur的视线直直指向他的眼睛，有一瞬间，Merlin几乎要以为Arthur是可以看见自己的了。“现在的你已经没法改变什么了，不是吗？这不是你的错，这从来就不是你的错。”不，这是他的错，这一切都是他的错。“一直以来，你都是我生命中发生过的最好的事情，而我只是……”不……他不准这么说，他没有资格这么说。没有一个人有资格在自杀的时候告诉他最好的朋友说这一切不是他的错，也没有一个人有资格在自杀的时候告诉那个原本应该陪他度过一切困难的人说他是他生命中最好的事情。Merlin想到Uther那通电话，想到他接电话前的犹豫，想到在被请求去看看Arthur时他的退缩。“我不确定我是不是Arthur想见的人”是他那时的回答。而如果他再犹豫久一点，如果他在半路上选择了放弃，那么现在Arthur就已经永远地离开他了。

而这时，屏幕中Arthur的眼泪似乎不受控制，他的眼圈发红，泪水大滴大滴地落下来。过了很久，他才深吸一口气。Merlin可以看见他的痛苦，清楚地看见他胸口的疼痛，眼前的Arthur像是快要窒息了。这一刻，他和Arthur的感受像是连结起来了。他突然很想念，很想念他。想念他的Arthur，想念那些Merlin从来不喜欢的晨跑，想念那些糟糕的低成本影片，想念Arthur从他碗里抢走食物，想念Arthur抱着他的温度，想念Arthur的吻，想念Arthur在充满阳光的上午揉自己的头发。然而眼前的画面像是离别，无论是Arthur还是他，都在经历道别时的疼痛。

“我爱你，Merlin，我已经爱了你很久，只是一直都太懦弱不敢告诉你。我是太害怕了，你知道么。我不知道父亲会怎么想我，也不知道爱你意味着什么。看起来我一直都在毁掉那些我生命中最美好的事物，而我无法承受让那些发生在你身上。我无法承受拥有你，爱着你然后失去你的想法。”Arthur的眼里布满血丝，泪水变得更急促。Merlin捂住口鼻，不让自己发出一点声音。他不希望自己愚蠢的哭声会盖住那些Arthur要对他说的话，那些Arthur一定要让他听到的话。这些语句像是消耗着Arthur最后的一点生命，而Merlin的眼泪几乎要让他看不清Arthur的脸了。“你从来都是我唯一的依附，让我在失去理智的时候看清道理。你照顾着我，忍受着我，即使你还有自己要处理的问题。我本可以做一个更好的朋友的，我应该做一个更好的朋友的。”Arthur哽咽起来，“你理应得到的比我给你的多太多。我想这也是另一个我从不让自己认识到我有多在乎你的原因吧。因为我一直都知道，你可以找到更好的。Gwaine是个好人，他显然很爱你。我很抱歉我让你们的生活变得这么不好过。我应该做个更加接纳你们的人的。”Arthur的表情突然变得有些奇怪，瞳孔的焦距散开，Arthur看上去像是快要睡着了。接下来的吐字变得模糊，可他还是尽力继续下去，“不过我嫉妒了，我没能放下我那些自私的需要。我不知道要怎么去应对我已经不再是焦点的事实，知道也许…也许你不再需要我了。”他的脑袋猛地下坠，Merlin伸出手想要接住他，这时候他意识到Arthur并不在面前。

“你是我们当中最好的，Merlin。”靠回沙发背里的Arthur看起来前所未有的无力，说话已经开始变得困难，他用仅剩的一点气力睁开眼睛，看着镜头外的自己，“你的心灵，你的思想，你接纳所有人，爱着所有人。你是我拥有的最好的朋友，我却常常把那当成理所当然了。你是唯一一个能够得到我的心的人，永远都是，Merlin。我和你。我爱你，而且……我很抱歉。”

然后Arthur闭上了眼睛，像是已经死去了。

“不……不不不……Arthur！不要离开我！不……”双腿突然失去力量，隔着泪水的视线可以看到近在咫尺的地板。他不确定是谁捉着他的手臂把他从地上拖了起来，也不知道为什么天花板上的白炽灯会耀眼得像是正午的太阳。他只知道当自己闭上眼睛，身体便像是坠入了无尽的黑暗。


	3. Sequel Drabble

可怕的是，即使你生命中最重要的那个人差点死去，生活却还是要继续。

 

Merlin发现自己无法就这么告诉Gwaine说我们必须分开，因为我不爱你，从来都不爱你，因为他知道那不是真的，也知道那对Gwaine不公平。他也无法告诉Arthur我会离开Gwaine，回到你的身边，因为他仍旧不知道Arthur是否原谅了他，仍旧不知道他们在一起这件事，到底能不能实现。

 

这就像是当你在遇到了一件可怕的事情的时候希望所有其他人和事都为你让道，可是上帝根本不给你那个机会。你还是得工作，得用合适的态度处理身边的关系，得考虑在Arthur出事之前他们之间就已经存在的问题。Merlin请求Arthur保证自己不会尝试第二次的时候，Arthur没有说话，只是点了点头。对此Merlin没有相信他哪怕一秒钟。他只能要求自己时时刻刻陪在Arthur旁边，以免他在自己背后再做出什么尝试。事实上，他甚至不想让Arthur接触到吃沙拉的餐叉。Arthur看着那块金属的眼神让他害怕，那似乎都已经不是Arthur了，像是Merlin认识的那个Arthur其实已经死了，回来的这个，不过是有着Arthur面孔的躯壳。

 

但极其偶尔的偶尔，在Merlin背过身的时候，余光会捉到Arthur看他的眼神，只有那时候Merlin才能确信Arthur其实还是活着的，只有那时候他才知道自己还有希望，他还能把Arthur救回来。


End file.
